Harry Potter and the Chance from Love and Death
by AcePotterBlaziken63
Summary: Do I really need to? Well then one small kiss leads to an opportunity from two unlikely sources. Follow Harry as he recieves the chance to go back in time and try for a better outcome. Wait, wherever Harry goes Hermione follows so welcome the soul bond Harmony. First chapter revised and edited.


**Hello one and all and welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfic. This is post Deathly Hallows at first but then moves back in time. The only thing I will say in the case that some of y'all still have questions from the summary is that this is a Harmony fic, and will have time travel in the beginning along with the infamous soul bond. The first chapter's idea is from Driftwood 1965's Harry Potter and Future's Past. Specific content is also from his story. I have his permission to use it but after chapter one, I will be traveling my own path.**

**I assume you all know the rules of writing, so onto the story.**

**CAUTION: SOME RON BASHING**

**This has been revised and edited. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and that I do not own Harry Potter and any other worldly reference. The respective owners of such references such as J.K. Rowling and others do. Also, this chapter is based mostly off of Driftwood 1965's Harry Potter and the Future's Past.**

****(*)****

Harry Potter's eyes fluttered open, frantically scanning the room as he took in his surroundings. He really couldn't remember the last thing he had seen, a slight headache dulling his thoughts, but his eyes widened as it dawned on him of where he was. Looking around, only one word came to mind when he figured it out. Damn. Of all the places Harry Potter though he would end up working as an Auror, the hospital wing in Hogwarts was not one of them. Shaking his head to get rid of any doubt, he began to remember just what led to his placement in this room. Damn Death Eaters and damn Voldemort. Even after having defeated the dark wanker, he still manages to cause mayhem and death. Bloody hell, by the time he had arrived with the other Aurors twenty two students were dead, and more injured. To think it was all the idea of Terry Boot. Boot! Since when is he a Death Eater and great strategist. Then again, if it hadn't been for this little stunt they would've never caught fifteen of the most wanted followers to Voldemort.

Harry froze as he heard a distinct "mmmmh" sound from right behind him. Carefully turning around, he lets out a sigh of relief when he notices that it's only Hermione. Evidently she had stayed at his bedside and was now sleeping in the chair, head resting on the edge of the bed. Analyzing her appearance, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. The long brown locks that were more curly and a bit untamable then a jumbled mess. Her seemingly soft perfect skin, and her cute button nose. Those luscious lips, especially the bottom one that she would bite down on when in deep thought, looking so kissable at the moment. Wait, kissable? Since when has he ever thought of Hermione's lips as kissable? No, no, he must not have those thoughts, besides she and Ron were together at the moment. Thinking about his friends relationship made him reflect over the past couple of months.

The first two weeks were spent in a devoted search for the Australian living Wilkins couple, better known as Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Although Hermione wanted no help in the search, the smile she gave him when he showed up with five aurors that he managed to "steal" from the Ministry completely made his day and left him feeling giddy inside. It was a strange and new sensation to him, making him doubt men should even have it. The final weeks of May were spent attending funerals, ceremonies, and celebrations that truth be told, apart from the fuberals he wished he hadn't gone to the others. Then came the living Hell on earth. Auror Academy was a brutal and somewhat pointless event. Although he understood the necessity of physical activity to stay fit, he did not understand why they were taught a range of defense spells that, after reading the auror manual, he would never be able to use! Apart from the helpful potions and other various charms, the three months of the academy Kingsley made Ron and himself put up with were pointless and tiresome. Thinking now, the only bright spots before this day were moments when he and Hermione would be by themselves. They would laugh, smile, all around have fun and actually be normal, just what he wanted. The only downside of those moments were Ron and Ginny's reactions, Ron arguing with Hermione and Ginny seeming somewhat affronted from his actions. He didn't understand why she seemed offended and jealous when they technically still weren't back together. Overall, the time since the final battle wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't horrible either. There were a makeshift balance of good and bad moments, most of the good involving Hermione and the funny feeling in his gut, as if butterflies were fluttering in his stomach.

"Mmmmmh...Harry, please...be okay...wedding...I do." Hermione finished causing Harry to freeze and contemplate what he had just heard. On one hand, the butterflies were back again and on another, this was Hermione! Hermione, his best friend and best mate's girlfriend.

"Please Harry...say...I do." Hermione pleaded in her sleep, sounding somewhat dejected. Harry though was still nervous about what she was saying and quickly grew very red in the face. Deciding to save himself from further embarrassment, he gently nudged and prodded Hermione until she woke up.

****(*)****

Hermione Granger slowly rubs her eyes as she groggily sits up from her sleep. Slightly annoyed and perturbed at having been taken from her dream, Hermione looks around trying to find the perpetrator that woke her up. She quickly spots a very red , very embarrassed, and very AWAKE Harry. She stares at him a moment, perplexed as to why his face would be so red, before she finally puts two and two together and lets out a small squeal of surprise and embarrassment. Her dream that she was having plus an embarrassed Harry can mean only one thing, she was talking in her sleep. Neither could look the other in the eye as an akward and heavy silence befell them. Finally growing tired of the heavy silence, Hermione dares to speak first.

"Uhm, Harry? How much of my dream did you actually hear?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, you started talking at the be okay part. Then I heard the words wedding and I do. Right before I woke you up, you had been silent for a bit more before saying and I quote, "Harry please...say...I do.". After that, I decided it was best if I woke you up." Harry told her. Silence reigned once more as both contemplated the next move. Neither felt trully comfortable, but both knew that they had to say something over it. Finally, Hermione once again took up the mantle of speaking first.

"Honestly I was hoping I could tell you in a bit of a more private location but now that the cat's out of the bag, you deserve to know." Hermione told him softly. She was extrememly nervous and hoped he would take everything she tells him well.

"This is very embarrassing but ever since I first stepped into Hogwarts, I began to have a periodical dream every two weeks or so. In my dream, it was my wedding day and I was walking down the aisle. When I looked ahead, my husband-to-be turns around and gives a nervous, yet encouraging smile that makes my heart flutter. At the time I could never figure out who my supposed husband was, but at the end of fifth year I figured it out. You were my groom and truth be told I was ectastic. Most of the summer I enjoyed the dream that seemed to come almost nightly then, but slowly your face started to become obscene and tarnished whereas your best man's, Ron in the dream, was more brighter, defined, and well to be blunt, better looking. I imagine this is what spurred my crush on Ron in the first place and why I was so determined to get him to notice me." Hermione said, a small grimace appearing on her face.

"Moving on. As I was saying I began to focus on Ron in the dream and I guess I sort of saw you as an obstacle to him which is why I was such a horrible friend to you sixth year. I never listened or believed in you, I ignored you sometimes, and then there was that bloody book. Yes I was right when I said that some of its content could be bad, but I was wrong when I became jealous over you being better than me in potions. Those shortcuts and extra tidbits actually are helpful because they allow you to make potions efficiently and more effective. Of course, all the while jumping at your throat when I thought you were doing something bad such as when you tricked Ron into believing you had placed Felix Felices in his pumpkin juice when I myself _actually_ confounded McLaggen during his tryouts. Whereas you were kind enough to comfort me after every time Ron snogged Lavender in front of me and always listened to me. I'm so very sorry and hope you can forgive me for every mistake I made that year." Hermione pleaded. Harry gave a small smile of assurance and held her hand. Touching said hand gave him goosebumps that ran up his entire arm.

"Hermione it's all in the past now. Besides I'm the one who should be apologizing for all the crap I've given you. Third year and the broom, really blew that out of proportion. Even though fourth year I wasn't really behind the bubertuber pus incident, you were still hurt because Rita made that bloody article about you using love potions on me. Fifth year I was rather snippy and irritable with everyone, but you of all people didn't deserve it with how you were helping me after Umbridge's detentions and the O.W.L exams. Sixth year I was just as bad, ignoring your warnings and advice, fighting over the book as well, and sometimes ignoring you when I had something going on. I'm sorry too and hope we can still be best friends, but what about the errr...dream and errrr...you know." Harry said turning red once again.

Hermione herself felt her cheeks heat up as well as they were thrust right back into the main topic. "Well you see, this past year during the Horcrux hunt your face slowly began to clear up and I was once again having the regular dream by the time the final battle was over. Thus this brought me to my first problem. I was conflicted because at the time I was with Ron yet for some reason I was beginning to have an attraction towards you. I asked Ron that with everything going on after the battle,if I could have some time alone and not be in a relationship so that I could think properly. He of course didn't take that too well so we argued a lot especially since he kept pointing out the kiss I gave him when he mentioned sending the house elves to safety." Hermione told him evenly.

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. Not only did Hermione have a crush on him, she wasn't with Ron. He knew it was now or never, time to come clean.

"To be honest Hermione, with all the time that you and I spent alone during the hunt, and those moments were it was just the two of us this past summer, I think I may start to fancy you." Harry told her nervously.

Hermione herself was speechless and couldn't believe Harry Potter fancied HER! She was utterly confused and unsure over why he would, especially when she thought he was with Ginny.

"How can you fancy me, I'm just a plain jane and besides I thought you were with Ginny." she stated, making Harry somewhat annnoyed over the description she gave herself..

"To settle the Ginny matter, no we are not together. Second and most important, you are NOT a plain jane. You're the exact opposite I mean yoyr bloody brilliant, sweet, caring, and gorgeous. Everytime I think back to the Yule Ball I feel one thing, regret. Regret because I was to dense and dumb to realize that I could've asked you instead. My jaw almost hit the floor when you walked down those steps!" Harry exclaimed, causing Hermione to blush heavily.

Still very red and flustered, Hermione composed herself before asking the one thing she needed. "First of Harry, I thank you very much for the compliment, I had no idea you saw me that way. Next I have to ask of you one favor, but you have to promise me that you'll accept now before I even tell you, alright?" she asked nervously. Harry mulled over her question and realized that after seven years of always having the others back, and with how many times Hermione's saved his arse, he really couldn't deny her request.

"Alright Hermione, I accept whatever your request may be so long as it is within my power to accomplish. After all, it's the least I can do." he told her sincerely. She gave him a small smile in return.

"Alright, well I want you to kiss me." she told him as if it were an everyday statement.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I want you to kiss me. I need to know if there can truly be anything between us and seeing as how we are both unattached, we can do it without a guilty conscious." she told him. Seeing the doubt in his eyes, she quickly went on the offensive.

"Harry James Potter, you promised! Besides, I really need to male sure. I can't be in a relationship with Ron if I have doubts." hermione explained.

Harry met her amber coffee eyes with his emerald ones, and sighed before letting out a small chuckle.

"Alright Hermione, let's do this." Harry said.

Hermione smiled brightly causing his heart to flutter before she sat up and leaned forward, her face right in front his. Their eyes met and an unspoken agreement was made by the two. After a few seconds, the two best friends' lips finally met. It started of small and uneasy, but soon enough the pair became more comfortable and deepened it more. There was no playing around, just a kiss full of passion, love, and care. Mouths opened and tounges softly battled and dances together, deepening the kiss and bringing in more energy and paasion. As they were kissing, a golden glow engulfed the two and they prolonged the kiss more. The glow covered their entire being, cascading them in warmth and love before somehow emitting a soft tune as pleasant as pheonix song. The glow fading away, the dear friends broke apart for breath as they too are human. Only daring to breath, our favorite pair stare into the others eyes and see just how much that kiss really meant. Hermione's eyes sparkled and radiated with happiness. Harry's emerald eyes shined and stared at Hermione as he caressed her cheek with his hand. Although they were in a deep trance with the others eyes, they noticed the surrounding area with their peripheral vision.

Stepping back, Harry glanced around the room taking in the familiarity of it's vast, white, chamberlike qualities, all the while failing to notice Hermione's beet red and nervous expression.

"Harry, I have two questions. Where are we, and what happened to your hospital gown?" she asked, quite embearassed at having noticed his more prominent anatomy.

Harry though, snapped his attention back to Hermione, covering his privates knowing that Hermione wouldn't lie about something so serious. He stared at her, bewildered that she too was nude, before turning away in emberassment and blushing deeply as he tried to cover his now more prominent privates..

"I-I might kn-know where we are, b-but where are y-your clothes Hermione?" Harry asked uneasily. He heard a squeak of horror behind him and assumed Hermione was trying to cover herself.

"A-alright. Where are we, and how do I get clothing?" she asked, still shocked and horrified.

I think, we're in the realm that I was in when I died. The one were I talked to Dumbledore. To get clothes you just have to think about it." Harry explained already fully dressed, though still very flustered. Hermione eyed him, clearly liking what she saw before noticing that Harry wouldn't look at her. Remembering their situation, she thought of a set of clothes and quickly put them on as they appeared.

"Harry I'm dressed now so it's alright to look." she told him. When he turned around she continued talking.

"I have two question seeing as how you know where we are. The first, did we die from that kiss? The second is, why are we here?" Hermione asked cautiously but awestruck at the sight around her.

"I believe we can answer that" came a mysterious yet familiar and alluring female voice.

Spinning around at the sound Harry and Hermione met a shocking sight. Standing some distance away are a group of adults all very close to our young hero. Harry started tearing up as he saw the people whom he cared and longed for the most. Hermione seeing his happy and somewhat pain stricken face, embraced him tightly and lovingly while rubbing his back soothingly.

"You really are the perfect match for him Hermione." Lily Potter said. Her voice was sweet and caring yet serious. The young couple seperated and turned to face the adults.

"Okay I know where we are, but why are we here? What is going on? We can't be dead can we?" Harry asked somewhat cautiously.

Lily just smiled at him but it was James that answered. "Hary you are not dead. The only reason you are here is because this is the medium between our worlds. This the only place where we can talk to you and hence the familiar setting. Now if you would please sit down, we can begin explaining everything." James said gesturing to the comfortable couch behind Harry and Hermione. The two young adults nodded and sat down swiftly.

"Okay before we begin, I urge you to not ask any questions until the end." Lupin said and continued upon the hurried nods.

"Very well. You were brought here, because the kiss you have shared initiated your soul bond." Remus said getting an expected gasp from Hermione and a blank stare from Harry.

"Let me take over Remus." Lily said. Remus simply nodded.

"You see, a soul bond is a deep and ancient magic that is created by the Goddess of Love herself. It's officially a marriage in the wizarding world because you become linked together in the mind, body, heart, and soul. Now, you've only now just bonded, but try communicating telepathically. " Lily commanded.

_'What? What is she talking about?_' Harry thought.

_'She means we need to speak to each other in our minds, just as we are doing right now.' _he Hermione say in return.

Harry's mouth fell open in shock."Hermione! I-I heard your voice in my head!" he exclaimed, still very much surprised.

Hermione just giggled at Harry's reaction.

"Harry, that's what the bonding of the minds means. From now on, you will be able to hear Hermione's thoughts and speak to her telepathically." James explained. He smiled at Harry, allowing him to calm down.

"Not only that Harry, but the bonding of the heart means you should be able to feel what Hermione feels and vice versa. Now tell me, what is Hermione feeling?" Remus asked softly.

Harry wasn't quite sure hiw he was supposed to feel what Heemione felt, before it him. Literally a wave of emotions struck him and he could sense Hermione right next to him, even though she wasn't touching him. Exploring a bit, he found excitement, amazement, and happines. He also felt her emberassment over something. Overwhelmed, but curious, he turned to Hermione,

"Hermione, why are you emberassed?" he asked, prompting her to burn red.

Sirius quickly caught on and began to howl in laughter before finally clearing up the tension.

"She probably already figured out what the bonding of the body means. Since you are recorded as marriesd due to the bonding of the soul, the bonding of the body is basically consumating your marriage. Both of you have nothing to worry about though, being soul mates means this will be relatively pleasant for the most part. The only thing you must worry about is pregnancy Hermione. Now until the bonding of the body, Hermione will not legally be known as Mrs. Potter, so you catch a break. Our only job was to explain the soul bond and break the news to you. In about half a minute, two more people will come in to explain more. We must leave while you discuss with them, but we will be back to say goodbye." Sirius informed them.

Right on cue, surprisingly two more figures stepped into the room and the adults left. One was easily identified as a woman while the other was draped in a heavy black cloak with a hood.

"Eight bloody years. EIGHT BLOODY YEARS!" the woman screamed before the hooded person turned to her and she composed herself.

"I apologize for my reaction, but do you know how long I have waited for this? A rhetorical question young man! Now let me start off with introductions, I am Alice the Goddess of Love and this is Rubeun otherwise know as Death." she explained.

Harry had a bemused expressione on his face when she mentioned death while Hermione just pondered the reason as to why this woman would say such claims. Alice or whatever, had sat down behind a conjured desk.

"How can you be the Goddess of Love? Even if you were then, your name would be Venus, Aphrodite, or even Hathor." Hermione stated.

"Well how can you be Hermione? Because you know you are and I know I am the Goddess of Love. It isn't my fault the bloody poets of ancient civilizations couldn't find a way to rhyme Alice so that it portrayed love and happiness. I am very much the Goddess of love as you are brilliant." Alice retorted.

"Now, me being the goddess that I am, I control all aspects of love in the living world. Well, sane aspects anyway. Every once in a while, I come a across a pour soul that experiences many tragedies and depressing circumstances or that plays a vital role in the timeline. To compensate and alleviate some of the pain and pressure, I create a soul bond between him or her, and the person that can best suit them to bring them happiness, help, love, and such and vice versa." Alice explained. Seeing as their was no interjection, she continued.

"Now on this little tirade, I will point out almost every chance you two had to possibly kiss and intiate the bond starting with your first year. Although the ages of eleven and twelve are rather young, it's best to start this earlier so that your magic can develop together and you can grow closer. The most prominent event, was entirely your fault." she said sternly pointing directly at Hermione. This made her fall back as if she was a twelve year old girl being reprimanded for bad behaviour.

"Now when you were giving him your little speech and pep talk and you were holding him so," she said as she held out hernarms in an embracing manner. "You were supposed to say friendship, and bravery, AND LOVE GIRL! LOVE!" she yelled glaring expectantly at Hermione.

"Well I thought it would be uncomfortable for us. I didn't know that by not saying it, I delayed a wonderful thing." Hermione answered weakly.

Alice simply mumbled. "No of course you didn't. I could hire a gang of thugs to beat the message into you and you wouldn't understand it. Now! if you had said love Harry would've responded the only way he knows people show their love, with a kiss. He has never been told he was loved, apart from his parents but he doesn't remember that. High hopes in the air, but all ruined. Then we move onto the second year. Granted me and Fate could do very little that year." she said. Harry opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped at the look Alice gave him.

"NO! No matter how many times you kissed her while she was PETRIFIED, the bond wouldn't initiate that way. Both bondees must be aware of the kiss." she explained.

"You kissed me?" Hermione asked in dibelief.

"Well you know...I mean...I thought it would be like the fairy tales." he mumbled at a loss for words.

Hermione just smiled and gave him a quick peck. "It's alright. I just wish I had known. Maybe then I would've kissed you as thanks for your care." Hermione assured. Harry smiled as Hermione snuggled up even closer to him and sighed.

"Pffft. Fat chance, but you did bring up a good point. Now the only true chance that you could've done it was when you were unpetrified. It was running perfectly. You open the doors to the Great Hall, he gets up and starts running towards you, then you finish off by running into his arms and giving a quick yet passionate kiss. Biggest disappointment in my life and literally strangled poor Rubeun here. Now your third year there were two oppurtunities in which you could've kissed. One was on your shoulders and the other one was split evenly." she said pointing at Harry.

"The broom. Let me see, if it wasn't for that red-headed moron exaggerating the whole deal with the broom, then YOU would've have realized that Hermione only cared about your safety. It was going to be a wonderful make up with you naming all of Hermione's wonderful traits and it all led to disappointment. The next one was an even bigger disappointment than the year before. The whole adventure with Sirius and Remus. So many opportunities, ALL GONE TO WASTE! Sirius talks with Harry, you were supposed to comfort him and give a quick kiss. Escaping the dementors, flying on Buckbeak, and finally the end of your grand journey in the Hospital wing. GONE WAS MY HOPE FOR A VERY LONG TIME! I became very worried and actually lost my hair and grew acne from stress. ME! Grow acne!" she exclaimed, clearly horrified at the memory.

"But now we come to the fourth year. By far the biggest failure of all. It all started at the Quidditch World Cup. In the excitement of the moment, you were to kiss her Harry. IT DIDN'T BLOODY MATTER THAT EVERYBODY ELSE WAS THERE, NO ONE WAS EVEN PAYING ATTENTION! But no scratch that one too. Then let's see, the next biggest one was after his name came out of the goblet, and that insufferable stomach left. A-"

"Why do you keep insulting Ron? He's been a great friend!" Harry exclaimed interrupting Alice.

"Well he's been there, but I wouldn't call him a great friend or even a friend at all, but I'll get to that later. Anywho, all that time alone and you couldn't stray away from the books and socialize Hermione. You couldn't draw his mind away from that Cho girl and onto you! So many wonderful opportunities! Yet there was more disappointment to come. After the first task, it was just supposed to be you and him. You were just going to completely break down from worry and grief and he was going to comfort and assure you that nothing would ever go wrong as long as he had you. But what happened?! YOU BRING THAT STUPID WALKING TRASH COMPACTOR WITH YOU!" she yelled. Both Harry and Hermione flinched from the volume of her voice.

"Then the Yule Ball oh the Yule Ballllll-huh-huh-huh. I don't want to go over it but I bet you feel pretty stupid not having asked Hermione don't you Harry?" she asked him.

"Yeah I really do. When she came down those steps in that dress, her hair in that bun and the twi strands that framed her glowing face, I felt all the air in my lungs leave." he said softly and sweetly. Hermione was very touched and cmiled at him.

"If we had the chance, would you ask me?" she asked quietly.

"Definitely." he said.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but fifth year, oh fifth year! Hermione why did you not try to communicate with Harry more?" Alice asked.

"Professor Dumbledore said not to." Hermione stated as if that was all the reason she needed.

"Oh that man," she humphed. "Professor Dumbledore has good intentions, but if you had been in Harry's situation would you have liked it that your friends weren't writing to you. Wouldn't you need comfort after having watched someone die and then being shipped off to a place as bad as Azkaban, Durzkaban?" she asked.

"Well uhm no. I wouldn't be happy and I would need comfort, especially after what Harry went through." she said shyly.

"Uhh, Alice? Perhaps it is better if you just continue towards your explanation. You can rant on later." Death advised.

"Oh very well, well no, I have one more point to say. That fifth year I really don't see how you didn't end up together. You were practically at each others side for almost every moment and even Cho believed you to be a couple. Finally Hermione, if you had seen Harry's reaction everytime you got hurt, there would've been no doubt that he loves you. His eyes sparkle at the sight of you. Actually why not show you, old Reuben can shove it." she said, before everything around them became a blur of motion.

When the surroundings became clear again, Harry and Hermione noticed they were in the Hogwarts hospital wing once more, but everything seemed different. It looked younger and it wasn't until they turned around that they noticed why.

"Yes, this is your second year a couple of days after Hermione was petrified. You see the young Harry there, holding the hand of young Hermione as she lays motionless. Look into his eyes Hermione and tell me what you see." Miranda spoke up, startling both of them.

Getting over her intial shock, Hermione turns and observes the younger Harry. At first she only sees one emotion in them, but as young Harry traces circles on young Hermione's hand, his eyes flicker with emotion. Dispair, anger, sadness, many negative emotions, but behind that she sees longing, care, and love. Turning towards Harry, shenotices he is looking down and blushing.

"Harry, what's wrong? Can you explain to me why you had so many negative emotions besides the positive ones?" Hermione asks kindly, trying to reassure and clam him.

Harry looks up with tears in his eyes, staring straight into her eyes for a moment before nodding.

"During the time of your petrification, I was sort of out of it. My best friend had been hirt and I could do nothing about it. I know I shouldn't have, but I mostly felt guilty. Apart from that I was also sad. I was angry at myself for not being able to help you and at whoever had do e this to you. Most of all I was lost. You always helped, guided me and were my rock. Whenever something was wrong you helped me and you were a true friend. Ron never could because he never understood, but you did. You understood why I was ever angry, sad, happy, and you let me express correctly, well mpst of the time. As I said you were my rock and without you I was really nothing. You knew Harry Potter, not the boy-who-lived." Harry explained as silent tears rolled down his face. Hermione as well was crying and rushed to hug Harry and support him like she always did.

Miranda seeing her message was recieved shifted the room once more.

"What you saw a memory of mine. Harry truly loves you Hermione and all you have to do is look into his eyes. They burn with a passion for revenge everytime your hurt or in a bad mood. They radiate love when he sees you lovely face. The same can be said the other way around." Alice told her sweetly.

Harry was stumped to say the least. He had not really expected this would happen, and the same day as the break up, but regardless he knew, felt that what Alice said was true. All these years he thought he loved Hermione as a sister, since he believed that since he could not live without her she was as close as family. Right now though, he realized that he couldn't possibly know what loving somebody like a sister felt like since he never had a sister or real familial love until after he met her. He also remembered that a lover, wife, and soul mate could be familyas well. He knew it, Hary Potter loved Hermione Granger.

"How can you love me?" Hermione asked cautiously, breaking Harry out of his muse.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW CAN HE LOVE YOU?! YOU TWO ARE SOUL MATES AND Y!-"

"NOT NOW!" Harry yelled causing Alice to fall back, but rather begrudgingly.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked. He saw the fear in her eyes. Fear for the disappointment if this chance failed, but he also saw a hint of hope. That hope for true happiness and maybe love.

"Well how can you love me? How can you love someone who's too smart for their own good? How can you love someone who appears over demanding and "bossy"? How can you love someone who isn't even pr-"

"Enough Hermione," Harry commanded her. "Your not too smart for your own good. The only reason you seem over demanding and bossy is because others can't stand the fact that you take charge when something needs to be done. Most importantly, your definitely not pretty, your beautiful, gorgeous even. Ever since I met you, you've always been there for me. You've always helped and made me feel wanted, but now I realize that I haven't been doing the same for you. Whatever doubts you have drop them because there is no way in this bloody Hell we call earth, that I'm going to allow you to feel unwanted anymore." Harry promised her. No, not promised. He vowed that he would do whatever it took to make sure Hermione wasn't happy at the moment, with her teary smile, she was jubilant.

"Besides I think I might have a thing for women that are almost a year older than me. Especially sexy, beautiful, and intellectual ones like you." Harry breathed huskily into her ear sending a remarkable sensation of shivers down her spine. He quickly pecked her cheek, before pulling back and begin to stare into her eyes.

Hermione gasped as she saw the sparkle in his eyes. The sparkle of love and passion that could only be directed at her and she flung herself at him. She embraced him as tight as she could and never wanted to let go.

"Excuse me, but as much as I want this to continue we need to explain what we want y'all to do." Death said.

"And what exactly would you want us to do?" Harry asked rudely, mad at having the moment interrupted.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"First we must explain some things to the both of you. Most of it revolves around your brilliant, misguided, and manipulative ex-headmaster." Alice said.

"You and Mrs. Potter here were unintentionally drawn away from each other starting in your fifth year because of Dumbledore's actions. Although first let us begin on that fateful night you lost your parents Harry. You already know about the horcrux and your mother's sacrifice, but what you don't know about is your mother and father's will. You should've inherited much more than Dumbledore let you have, yet he didn't deem you ready, as always. Truthfully on the day of your coming of age, you should've heard the will immediately as he no longer had assumed gaurdianship. He kept it hidden and many forgot of it, even Remus and Sirius. He cannot give you information on it, but should you take our request then you may demand it with the Gringotts goblins as they have a legal copy. It can be presented before the Wizengamot and enacted. Now there is still more. Although you may not forgive him, I beg you to draw pity on the old man who left you with those monsters. He never could've imagined that someone related so closely to Lily could have been that horrible. He chose to turn a blind eye and it hampered your growth. Instead of possibly carrying out at least some small portion of your parents will, such as guardianship, he left you isolated. You yourself could've questioned your placement there, but you nevere did after he explained it was for the better good." Reuben said.

"I thought that was the way it had to be." Harry said.

"No I'm sorry it wasn't. As i said, take pity on Dumbledore. His actions may not have been best, but he was not evil. Everything it was what he thought was best, but there lies the problem. As people age, they tend to think that what they believe is best, which is why Dumbledore never consulted many other people with information or asked for help. Moving on though, there is the matter of your trip to Hogwarts first year. Do you remember how you discovered the platform after your uncle left you? Even though when Hagrid took you to Diagon Alley, he never mentione how to get on to the station and Dumbledore himself sent Hagrid after you." Death stated knowingly.

"Really, when McGonnagel came to my house, she told me exactly how to get on. If Hagrid didn't tell you even though Dumbledore sent him, how did you get on?" Hermione asked.

"Well I asked the station head after wandering around and he thought I was pulling a ruddy joke on him. Then I wandered around some more until I heard Mrs. Weasley's voice. She was ushering everyone around, yelling about the station being packed with muggles which I remembered was a wizarding term from Hagrid. Mrs. Weasley then asked Ginny where the platform was." Harry told them. He was distracted though when Hermione let out a loud gasp and Death let out a small smile.

"He set it up. Dumbledore had Hagrid purposefully leave Harry ignorant of how to reach the platform so in the end, he would meet the Weasley's. The platform has never EVER changed Harry, you would know if you had read Hogwarts: A History! It's always been nine and three quarters so why would a woman who has gone to Hogwarts before, then send off five of her own children, ask her youngest child and only daughter where the platform was." Hermione explained rapidly. She breathed deeply as the long explanation settled into Harry. He seethed in anger, literally shaking.

"HOW COULD HE SET ME UP LIKE THAT?! WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED TO ME HAD THEY NOT FOUND ME! I MEAN I WAS ELEVEN YEARS OLD AT THE TIME AND HE HAD THE NERVE TO PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT?!" Harry yelled. Hermione quickly tried to calm him down by rubbing his arm.

"I understand Harry, but he specifically asked them to make sure they found you. You remember Mr. Malfoy's behaviour upon first meeting him. Dumbledor had hoped that with ties to the Weasley family, you would see the better aspects of purebloods in the wizarding world. He was mostly correct was he not?" Reuben asked. Harry could only nod in response as he stared intently upon the duo. Death countinued before Hermione could ask any questions over what he said.

"I will get to the reason as to why I said "most part" later Mrs. Potter. I must admit nothing ever gets by you and that is truly wonderful." Death complimented.

Hermione blushed and smiled both from the compliment and repeatedly hearing Death refer to her as Mrs. Potter.

"Now, second year there was not much in his hands except for maybe taking more precautions. Then came your third year. Relatively calm third year except for the Dementors but he tried to keep them off the grounds. No, the only other problem that arose was Sirius. We all know he should've done more once he had learned of his innoncence, although he had suspected it before, he had nothing to back it up. He also did nothing when Sirius wasn't given a trial despite the amount of power he had at that time. If y'all go back, you have a chance to save Sirius and prove his innocence. Moving on, fourth year was a very stressful event what with the tournament and Crouch Jr. There was alot on Dumbledore's mind that year and he slipped up on some of the essential tasks such as faculty check and teaching methods being monitored. The tournament...well he certainly tried to draw you from the tournament or help you, but it was futile as Crouch just guided you most of the way anyway." Death said somberly.

"Continuing on to fifth year. Terrible events that happened in you fifth year and all because Dumbledore believed distancing himself from you would prevent it. He was sorry for everything and that year was the worst. Although, Sirius' death was something he used to leave you even more malleable for him. It had not worked the complete way he had hoped but he did what he could with your state. Sixth year was considerably better except for Mr. Malfoy, your private lessons, and a unforeseen circumstance with Molly Weasley. Dumbledore turned a blind eye on Mr. Malfoy because he believed that anyone could be saved, that no one had to lose their life or that they could always be redeemed. After what had happened with Arianna, Dumbledore just couldn't stand it any longer when people went bad or the mere thought of killing another. Even in his battle with Grindelvald Dumbledore didn't kill him, he only subdued him. In his private lessons with you Harry, he had hoped to teach you that there was another way to defeat Voldemort and hopefully you could focus on the horcruxes. Dumbledore once again underestimated your character by your age and never taught you anything of very much use. The only thing you learned was of the horcruxes existence, but he never gave you a means to destroy them or tell you of any other apart from the sword. He committed many flaws in not trusting anyone and forgot to mention the fact that the Gringott's goblins would have been most willing to help you had they learned of the horcrux in their bank. Although Goblins appear more barbaric, they have many overlooked qualities that are neglected. They don't have a means to take out horcruxes, but do have plenty on how to destroy them. Now, for the final flaw that caused an undesirable chain of events. Molly Weasley went to an extremity when Dumbledore mentioned that you would need a good woman to stand by your side when you grew up, saying so only a couple of months after he had left you at the Dursley's. He had no idea that she would, for lack of a better term, program her daughter into believing that she would be destined to marry Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Ever since then, she had been scheming up a multitude of ways in which to ensnare your heart for poor Ginerva. Unintentionally, this caused both Mrs. Potter and yourself to fall prey to her scheme. Mrs. Weasley noticed the distinct connection the both of you shared. She became paranoid, believing that you were becoming too close to Harry and after all the work she had done to try and ensnare Harry she would not let it go to waste.. In the middle of fifth year, she took drastic measures in the form of potions." Death stated rather disappointed.

"WAIT WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT...THAT...THAT TOAD USED A LOVE POTION ON US?!" Hermione yelled in pure shock and anger. Her face was as red as rubies, yet her facial expression showed shock with her open mouth. The real mystery were the eyes though. They had a sea of emotions flickering through them from anger and malice, to sadness and betrayal.

Alice sighed as her face dropped in discontent and frustration over what happened. "I must regrettably announce that she did indeed use it, but that wasn't the only one she had used. She used a jealousy potion that contained a small dose of Amortentia. That way you would be oblivious to its effects. Both potions though would not work together propperly and they delayed the effect of the other, thus beginning in the summer before your sixth year. Both were keeyed to either Ronald or Ginerva, but only Ronald knew of it's existence and what it was used for. That is the reason you felt the need to tear Mr. Thomas apart when he and Ginerva were together and why you could not bear to see Ronald with Ms. Brown, Hermione. Though true love isn't that way at all. True love is when you are able to give up what you want as long as it ensures the one you love true happiness. Regrettably though, the potion had another effect that almost caused the pair of you something very important in sixth year, your friendship." Alice finished solemnly. Silence reigned for a moment before Hermione caught on.

"It was the ruddy book wasn't it. I was jealous that Harry was doing better than me all because of that stupid book. We fought and fought over whether it was right that he used it when it was perfectly alright. As I stated earlier he wasn't really cheating and the only valid claim I had was that some of the spells in the book were dark. My guess is Mrs. Weasley forgot to proportionalize the jealousy potion to our mass and instead, gave me and Harry equal sized doses, causing an excess of it to flow in me. It needed some way out and that seemed like the best option." Hermione expressed grimly.

"Quite right Mrs. Potter. Originally, the jealousy potion was used to mask the Amortentia, but as time passed, Molly cut back on the first and began enlarging the Amortentia doses slightly. That was the reason for your acceptance of the spells in the book later on Mrs. Potter. Now Mrs. Weasley still needed a method for the both of you to continually take the potions throughout the year. For you Hermione it was quite simple. Do you remember the perfume that Mr. Weasley gave you for christmas fifth year?" Reuben asked cautiously. Hermione merely nodded as she understood what he was implicating.

"Harry, for you Mrs. Weasley took a whole different approach. Sadly Molly used a special potion that works similarly to the Imperius Curse. It had two parts, one to be taken by the person who would be in command, the other by who would be commanded. This potion is illegal, but mostly overlooked as it has one major setback. The person can only command their puppet to do one thing and one thing only. Mrs. Weasley therefore had Ginerva continue to administer the potions to you, but just as the Imperious, she had no recollection of what she had done. Only Ronald knew of the contents in the perfume, or that Ginerva was being controlled. I urge you though, to please keep them as your friends. You most certainly may save Ginerva and there is the possibility to save Ronald." Death stated.

"Hhmmpff. I have no grudge against the Weasley girl but the walking stomach is a whole other story. He has not been the best of friends as you would think Harry." Alice bellowed.

"I still don't see what you mean. Ron has been a great friend ever since I first met him!" Harry stated proudly.

"Was he? Tell me, do you remember the reason Hermione was in that bathroom the troll stumbled into on Halloween?" Alice asked sternly.

"Well it was because..." but Harry didn't finished as he remembered the events of that day.

"Yes, the red-headed, and possibly butted, baboon was the final straw for Hermione. You always spent your time with Ronald and I have no doubt that you know the Hogwarts Hermione pretty well, but do you know at-home Hermione. The Hermione before Hogwarts, and the Hermione that stayed with her parents. You aren't the only one benefitting from this soul bond. Although Hermione completes you, you complete her just as much. Did you know you were her first friend? That she was bullied for her intelligence and looks? Did you know that Hermione's parents had doubts about the school because she was never allowed to perform magic and when she finally did, she had to **ERASE** THEIR MEMORIES BECAUSE SHE WOULD ALWAYS TALK ABOUT YOU? DO YOU KNOW THAT APART FROM HER FAMILY, SHE HAS NEVER BEEN LOVED BY ANYBODY ELSE?! THE ONE TIME SHE THOUGHT SHE FOUND TRUE HAPPINESS, IT WAS ALL A LIE!" Alice screamed. Silence passed, before Harry finally drew up his Gryffindor courage and answered to both Alice and Hermione.

"No and yes. I realize that even though Hermione has been the best friend for me, I haven't been the best one for her. After everything that we've just talked about, and that you've said, I realized one thing and that's that I don't ever want to see Hermione in pain ever again." Harry told her softly before turning to face Hermione who had unshed tears in her eyes.

"I haven't done what I should've over the years and I really am sorry. I had no idea that you had gone through just as much pain as I had, bloody Hell I don't even know you're favorite color. The point is, I don't want you to suffer anymore especially about your family. To tell you the truth, I don't like it that we're married because you never got the right experience. I didn't take you out on dates, let you fall for me instead of it being forced, propose to you in the most romantic way, or give you the wedding of your dreams. The only thing I know is that I love a beautiful, intelligent, passionate, and exciting woman who I have the pleasure of spending the rest of my life with if she allows it." Harry told her, gently caressing her cheek.

"Oh you stupid boy. Do you think that after everything you've done for me, everything you've said today, I wouldn't love you or not wish you were my husband? So what if it didn't happen the normal way? I love a charming, noble, brave, and wonderful man and I wouldn't live if I couldn't spend the rest of my life with him." Hermione said softly. She leaned in and caught his lips with hers, starting off gentle, but deepening it as seconds turned to minutes. Finally they let go and stared into the others eyes, Harry's twinkling with mirth and Hermione's radiating with glee. After a minute, they returned their attention to Alice while Hermione snuggled into Harry.

"Yes, well back to the Weasley's. The only two conspirators from them were Ron and Molly. Nobody else in that poor family knew, not even poor Ginny. The matter of fact is that, Ronald has been a horrible friend to you both and a horrible person overall to you Hermione. There were many instances to prove it, daily for you Hermione. He was the one to send you crying into the bathroom that first Halloween. He constantly insulted you, and always downsized your skills and abilities by pointing out unimportant traits. He is definitely a horrible friend, I mean what friend abandons you twice out of petty jealousy and ignorance. Not to mention the fact that the second time he abandoned you as well Hermione, and left you an emotional wreck. The good thing was that seeing as how he didn't know how to make the potions, the stupid redhead couldn't keep you under their influence and you began to retake control of your mind. Of course, having taken them for almost two years, the potion took a while to flush out which is why you both still had feelings for them after the war." Alice elaborated.

"Wait but why didn't they just start drugging us with love potions again?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Oh well you can't just up and make the love potion in a day now can you. Besides, she needed to buy the ingredients and that wasn't possible during the war. After the war ended she still had to wait because you had to fix things up with the goblins and there were other things of more importance to her. When she finally could go to Gringotts to get the money for the supplies, there was only three weeks left and she couldn't make the potion in that small amount of time." Alice explained.

Evrybody was quiet a moment contemplating all that had happened. Hermione took on a pensive look before her eyes widened in realization and then glazed over in anger.

"You said that she couldn't get the supplies during the war and then you said after it, she had to wait for Harry to patch things up with the Goblins. Ron always complained about being poor and we've seen their vault, so if she's done what I think she's done, then I swear on Merlin himself I WILL kill her!" Hermione hissed out.

"Hermione what are you talking about? Granted she's done some horrible stuff, but what more could she have done to make you this mad?" Harry asked. Hermione just rolled her eyes at how slow her husband caught on to things before explaining her reasoning to him.

"Harry, the Weasley's have always been poor, I mean we saw their vault before second year. Armotentia is the most powerful love potion in the world and extremely illegal so most of the ingredients are very expensive meaning she had to get the money from somewhere else. I would suggest that she had her own private vault if it were not for two factors. If she had a private vault, one she would never have allowed her family to "suffer" the way they have. She might have no heart towards others, but she does care about her family. The second factor is that if she had a private vault, there would have been no reason she couldn't withdraw the money she needed for the potions during the war or after. Don't you see Harry, the only other way for her to get the money would've been if she had taken it out of someone else's vault and she only has access to one other vault." Hermione finished saying. It took Harry a few seconds before he finally came to the right conclusion.

"THAT BITCH WAS STEALING FROM MY VAULT!" Harry yelled out in fury.

"HARRY LANGUAGE!" Hermione yelled, but the effect wasn't as great as she was shrieking with laughter.

"Alright, alright, everybody settle down. Now to finish covering some things before we come to the final topic of discussion. It is very true that she has been stealing from you, but that is mostly your fault as you were the one who had left your vault key with her. Now we need to keep moving, all we've done so far is nothing. I have one question to ask you two, do you like the outcome of the war?" Alice questioned as she tried to speed up their conversation. Needless to say, Harry and Hermione were quite shocked by the bluntness of such a personal question, but they both knew what the answer to it was.

"No. I'm not really pleased with the way the stupid war turned out and I'm sure Hermione isn't etiher. So many good, innocent, and valuable people were lost not only last year, but ever since Voldemort was resurrected. I hate that my Godson has to grow up not knowing his parents like I did. I hate that George isn't as cheery or fun anymore because Fred died. I loath the fact that my Godfather died trying to protect me. Worst of all, I completely despise the fact that so many, like Cedric, died innocently in the whole matter. If there was any way to change some of my past actions, I would." Harry stated heavily. Hermione merely nodded in agreement before leaning her head onto Harry's shoulder.

"Excellent, then our proposal will be right to your liking. You see, as you yourself have said, too many innocent lives were taken. Lives that had much influence in the future and although it doesn't turn out bad without them, the progress of humanity as the leading race on earth would slow down. Because Harry is the master of death, and he sacrificed himself to protect those at the Battle of Hogwarts in the name of love, we have the power to send you back in time. Thus, Reuben and I have agreed to allow the two of you, to travel back in time and hopefully create a better future. Thankfully, you two initiated the soul bond so Reuben didn't have to arrange a way for you to come here if you know what I mean." Alice said.

The young couple gulped at the implication before both nodded their heads.

"Carrying on. Should you accept, the farthest we can send you is the night before Halloween in your fourth year when they elect the champions for the Triwizard tournament. Apart from a regular visit from myself to check your progress, the rest of the future is up to the both of you. Be warned though, things will not be exactly the same and they will not happen the exact way you remembered. The general line of events will happen as the big things must still take place so you will be entered into the tournament Harry, but certain smaller details will be different. My final warning is this, where there is death there will always be death. The amount of lives lost the first time have unfortunately set a status quo and even if one is saved, I must take another. Think carefully on who you save, you can only do so much." Death stated.

"Well apart from what death has told you, there is really no other restriction. Should you accept and go back, you may tell whoever you want but I warn you to make sure that if you do, you also trust them with your lives and that they have adequate ways of protecting the information. So what do you say? Will you take our offer or go back to the present?" Alice asked.

There was hardly anything to discuss and with one look, Harry and Hermione knew their answer.

"We accept but what about Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"What about her?" Alice asked.

"Well how will we ensure that she doesn't seperate us?" Harry asked for Hermione. Alice just smiled sweetly at the pair before answering.

"Nothing she can do will seperate you. Now that the soul bond has commenced, no mind altering magic will affect you and as an added bonus, your mind is unreadable. It will be as if you have Occlumency and no matter what nothing, ezcept maybe the Imperious can influence your mind. That being said, we have one final matter to discuss, the horcruxes. Those that had not been destroyed yet will have to return as during this time, they still existed. I'm very sorry." Alice told them. Hermione just began tearing up and buried her head into Harry's chest, realizing that Harry would once again be a horcrux..

"Hermione, love, you know that I will still live so please don't cry." Harry told her soothingly.

Hermione looked up and whimpered. "I know you'll live, but just the idea of you dying hurts me. I don't want to experience seeing you dead again. It broke my heart last time and I just couldn't bear it again." Hermione told him quietly.

"You won't have to, I promise that when it happens, it will only be me and Voldemort." Harry assured making Hermione give him a weak smile.

They both turned back to Alice and Reuben and noticed a strange portal next to them.

"This is the passage of time. Once you enter it, you will be taken directly to where and when you need to be. Remember, check on your inheritance Harry. Destroy the horcruxes and defeat Riddle, then you may live your life as you see fit. We must leave now but expect a weekly check up from Reuben, and a daily one from me. Goodbye and remember, take great care of each other." Alice said before she and Reuben disappeared.

Just a moment later and the adults returned. Lily quickly embraced Harry and Hermione before letting go.

"Remember this Harry, your father and I have always loved you and although we cannot be their physically, we'll be their in your hearts. That day in the forest I called you brave and you are, but now your a man as well with a beautiful wife, treat her well." Lily said. She stepped back and allowed James to speak with them.

"Son, everything your mother has said is true. I cannot wait to see you again, but you must make sure it isn't too soon. Take care of yourself, and take care of this lovely young woman." James said. Sirius and Remus both stepped up, and smiled proudly at the two of them.

"I told you wolfie, these two were made for each other. I saw it the night they rescued me and I knew it." Sirius said.

"Quite right, but wasn't it I who pointed it out first? Anywho, Harry don't torture yourself with guilt. Remember this is a second chance, a chance to make everything better so don't fret. We must all go now, but remember to have fun and enjoy life." Remus told him. All the adults turned and with a pop, disappeared. Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a small smile.

"Well Mrs. Potter are you ready for another adventure?" Hary asked. Hermion smiled brightly making his heart flutter.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything Mr. Potter. I love you" Hermione said sweetly.

"And I love you" Harry said. He took her hand and together they stepped through the portal.

****(*)****

Harry Potter eyes fluttered open, frantically scanning the surrounding area to determine where he was. Finally confirming his suspicions, he got up and left the room.

****(*)****

Hermione Potter groggily sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes and looking around. Amused, she let out a small smile and got out of bed.

****(*)****

**A/N 2: This has been revised and edited. Thank you.**

**And done! Let me check what time it is. Oh crap this thing says it's the 29th of June, 9:15 p.m! It took me four months to write this! But in all seriousness, my first Harry Potter fanfic is officially done with it's first chapeter. I sincerely thank Driftwood 1965 for allowing me to use his idea and content. I reworded some of it, but if you've read his fic then you know what all came from his story. Hopefully there wasn't anything I overlooked in the proofreading but if I did, I'm sorry.**

**The bashing is mostly only in this chapter. There will be possibly more, but not much as I don't really like bashing characters. The only reason I have in this one is let's face it, someone needs to be the scapegoat..**

**Updates for this story will vary and even though it is summer, I am still busy.**

**On a different note, my deepest apologies to those who are awaiting updates on my other stories. I will try to have them up as quick as I can and there is a full explanation in them as to why the long wait.**

**Anyway this is the newly dubbed AcePotterBlaziken63 signing off!**


End file.
